A place to stay
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Re edited. Tatsuha comes to his older brother Yuki looking for a place to stay but Shuichi thinks he has a better plan. RXT SXY
1. what a day

**_Another gravitation story _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think _**

**_ahh i dont own gravitation or any of the characters ...ive seen other people say this so i thought i should too :X_**

**_AND I RE EDITED THIS so i hope it is better and if its not then im sorry. :(_**

* * *

Shuichi was working late in the recording studio and it was now 9:00 he was tired and sweaty. They had finally finished the record and were ready to take time to do some concerts. Everyone was looking to go home including K. They all slumped out of the building.

Shuichi was so happy and had suddenly got kicked up. He ran all the way back to Yuki's house knowing he was sweaty anyways.

He raced to the door and flung it open as soon as he got the key out. Yuki was just about to step into the shower. "WAIT YUKI WAIT" Shuichi screamed as he stripped himself of any clothes running into the bathroom. Yuki looked back not even noticing the small boy who was standing behind him. Yuki smirked as he stepped into the shower.

He reached out his hands and pulled the singer into his chest. Shuichi smiled feeling Yuki's length slip in-between his legs. Yuki was suddenly shoved back into the wall by the young pink haired boy. Shuichi kissed him deeply as his hands pressed up against his warm chest. Yuki reached out behind him and pulled the shower curtain cover closed.

Yuki pried the pink haired boy off him and forced him up against the shower tiles. Shuichi giggled because it was so cold. Yuki put one of his hands on the boy's waist and the other on his own length. He slowly entered "You ready?"

"Yes YES PLEASE YUKI. Shuichi Screamed. On this indication Yuki shoved all of his erect length into his fragile lover. Shuichi fingers were trying to scratch the tile but there was no use.They just slipped off.

Shuichi put his hand behind him trying to grab Yuki's ass but Yuki Shoved harder into the boy causing him to put is hand back on the shower tiles. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hard erection, as he shoved he started pumping the boy. He used Shuichi's length to push up harder and harder into him. Shuichi screamed Yuki's name again as he came.

Yuki kept going Shuichi couldn't take it anymore his manhood started to get hard once again. He couldnt take it he shoved the older man a little backwards. He then took Yuki and shoved _Him_ up against the wall. Yuki was surprised by the younger boy's aggression. He spread Yuki's legs open and entered the tip slowly. At thisYuki screamed Shuichi's name. He didn't do this often so it hurt at first.

"SHU just do it" he begged wanting the young boy inside him. With this Shuichi shoved up into the writter causing him the arch his back. After a few seconds he began a steady pace, yuki moving his hips along with it.

When he heard his lover moan his name he shoved harder. A few seconds later they both came. Shuichi laid up against Yuki and Yuki laid up against the wall. As they finally caught there breaths Shuichi pulled out and they continued there shower.

40 minutes later the shower curtain opened and the two men stepped out clean and ready to go to bed. They pulled the warm covers back and laid down.

Yuki?

Yes

Did you hear something at the door?

No.

All of the sudden a loud banging came at the door. "AHH" Yuki groaned as he pulled the covers to the side and walked out of the room. Shuichi had the covers pressed up against his mouth as he sat up.

A few minutes later Yuki answered the door.

"What do you want?" He opened the door to his younger brother.

"I need a place to stay….Only for a few nights though." Tatsuha begged.

"Why"

"Well there is this Ryuichi…" with that Yuki shut the door.

Shuichi came out of the bedroom. "Who was that?"

"No one go back to bed." Tatsuha banged on the door again. "YUKI" he called out.

Shuichi pushed the older man aside and swung the door open.

"TATSUHA" Shuichi opened his arms wide to embrace the man. He and Tatsuha liked the same things so it was obvious they had become good friends. Even though there was that one time Tatsuha thought he looked like Ryuichi and tried to take him right there on the floor... he got over it.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Well there is this Ryuichi concert tomorrow and... I really wanted to go but I need a place to stay."

"OH that concert im performing there with Ryu." Tatsuha's eyes opened when he thought his close friend was close friends with his idol.(wow was that a mouthfull) "REALLY REALLY can I come back stage after the show?"

"Sure."

Tatsuha gave the young boy another big hug. Yuki grew a little jealous to see his brother being all touchy touchy with his lover.

"That's enough" he pried his brother off Shuichi. "You can stay as long as you clean up after yourself and make yourself scarce when I need you too."

"HI" Tatsuha nodded. And with that he brought in his black bag and placed it on the floor as he jumped on his new bed for a couple days ….the couch. That night Tatsuha couldnt sleep, he couldnt beleive that he would actually be able to meet his idol...and in person. He fantasized all night on what he would do if he met the older singer. _I would compliment him and then he would kiss me and he would ask for my hand in marriage _

He smiled at the thought but knew how retarted that sounded. That would never happen Ryuichi probibly wouldnt even know he existed.

The next morning Tatsuha was already awake cooking breakfast. "Good morning you two sleep well?" Before they could answer Tat had pushed them into their seats and served them breakfast. "Eat up Shuichi we have a big day today" he grinned. Shuichi grinned back as he stuffed the eggs into his mouth. He took a while to get ready but tried to hurry due to Tatsuha.

Tatsuha had been ready so he just waited for his friend finish up. "Don't wait up for me Yuki" Shuichi called out. "I WON'T." The door was shut and they walked down to the NG studios. Before they went to the concert Shuichi and Bad Luck had to practice. As they were practicing the front door swung open.

SHUICHI!!!! A mans voice yelled. They all stopped what they were doing and looked to face the man with brown hair. RYUICHI!!! Shuichi called out. The two men ran to each other jumping up and down as they hugged.

Tatsuha was sitting over next to Hiro when his eyes widened at the site of his idol. Hiro leaned a little bit into Tatsuha. "Don't worry they do this every concert" he smiled a little bit and went back to stringing his guitar.

"Ok well Shu I have to go practice if I don't go back soon they will have a fit." "OHHHH" Shuichi groaned. OK see you after the show. "Ok" and with that both of them separated.

Tatsuha was grinning side to side; he couldn't wait to meet his idol after the show. He sat there the whole practice day dreaming about his back stage pass. Finally the practice had ended and the band member were warmed up. Tatsuha stayed close by Shuichi so he wouldn't loose him as they walked over to the concert hall. Tatsuha ordered a drink as he waited for Shiuichi and Bad Luck to perform.

The music started and he was astonished. They sounded unbelivable, they were surley making their way to the top and it would only be a matter of time before they were competing with Ryuichi. The music ended and the crowd went wild. Girls cried and were screaming their lungs out for these three guys. It was crazy and Shuichi loved every single minute of it. Being on stage just brought his soul to life.

They gave their kisses goodbye and hiro gave a wink, which caused one girl to faint. The dark purple lights dimmed into the middle of the stage and on stepped RYUICHI! "OH MY GOSHHH" Tatsuha screamed, he felt like one of the girls. His idol came out on stage wearing tight leather jeans and a meshed shirt. His look was serious but still so cute.

The whole performance he was mesmerized, it felt like he was in a trance. He moved his body to the sound of the beat until it came to an end. He was panting at all the movement he had done even though he should have caught his breathe he couldnt. The moment he had been waiting for was finally here, now all he had to do was find Shuichi which disappeared a while ago.

Tatsuha ran into the back exit door looking for the name "BAD LUCK" but there were none in sight. Actually there were no names on the doors at all. SHUICHI SHUICHI!!! He called through the narrow hallway. Finally he decided to just check the closest room. He peered in through the door "Shuichi" he called once more observing the room.

Clothes were everywhere and pictures were up on the dressing mirror. He stepped closer to examine them when he was tapped on the shoulder. "Well hello there" He knew that voice, that voice was so unique. Slowly he turned around only to face the man of his dreams. "Ryuichi?"

"Yes...hi my name is Ryuichi and yours is?" he stood there still in disbeleif. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. He examined his idol which stood just inches from him.

His mouth dropped and his eyes glistened. There he stood with his shirt off and his perfect body all sweaty.

Tatsuha felt a small aching pain start up in his pants. But to his luck the door swung open. "There you are Tatsuha." Shuichi stood there with a big grin on his face.

"Oh I see you have met Ryuichi" Shuichi nodded. "Ive been looking everywhere for you" he sighed as he plopped down on the black leather couch at the end of the room. Tatsuha followed along with Ryuichi. Tatsuha was pinned in the middle and didnt mind it one bit.

"So Uh Ryuichi this is Tatsuha and Tatsuha well you know who he is."

"Hey" Ryuichi smiled and put up the peace sign. Tatsuha couldnt take it, it had all been too much for one day. He gasped for air and quickly fell back onto the cushion. Shuichi jumped up shocked from his friends condition. He ran over to the sink to run a towel under icy cold water.

Ryuichi took no time and tended to the younger boy. Ryuichi propped himself on the unconscioius boy. _Wow this boy is cute when he sleeps _Ryuichi thought as he sat ontop pushing on his chest with his palm

Shuichi ran over with the towel and placed it on Tatsuha's forehead. Tatsuha fluttered his eyes open only to find his idol sitting on top of him. As he saw this, pain shot through his body like once before. It was the single most hottest moment he had ever experianced and all in one day.

A bulge began to form in Tatsuha's pants and Ryuichi couldn't help but smile. "He's alright"

Tatsuha's face was now a visible red. Ryuichi slowly got off and resumed his seat on the couch. After he got off, Tatsuha grabbed a pillow from behind his head and placed it in his lap. He really didnt want his idol to see him this way. Shuichi stood and watched the two men occupy the couch.

Ryuichi had his arm placed on the top of the couch and he stared at the younger boy. "So I take it you're a big fan of mine" He smirked. "Yah I have every one of your CDs and all your performances on tape and all your posters and stickers and..." Ryuichi giggled.

"Oh Ryuichi I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Yah Shu"

"Well I was wondering if Tatsuha could stay at your place for a few nights." Tatsuha's smile dropped. "WHAT!" He looked over to see his idols expression. "SURE" Ryuichi smiled glancing over at Tatsuha. Shuichi looked over at Tatsuha and winked. Oh boy was this a day or what.

* * *

**_REVIEW please i hope u like the re edited version _**


	2. Where am I sleeping?

**_Oh my gosh, I am so happy to finally be publishing another chapter its been like...a year. MAN I'm soooo sorry everyone. I dunno wats wrong with me, I didn't have time before and then when i did I had no ideas and when i had ideas I had no way to write but I finally got a whole chap out YAY!!  _**

* * *

The concert had finally ended and Tatsuha raced back to Eiri's place. He shoved all his clothes back into the suitcase and ran back out the door. _I can't believe this is happening, oh my god, oh my god_ he screamed in his head as he ran back to the building.

His heart was pounding, lungs stinging from the fresh air but his body stayed relatively warm. The blood inside his arm raced back and forth as the butterflies inside his stomach bounced with every step. This wasn't happening… it couldn't…could it?

_Maybe Ryuichi was just joking…oh no I just made a fool of myself, this can't be happening, once I get inside everyone is going to be laughing at me._

Tatsuha finally made it to the front doors where he stopped fright. Catching his breath he stared at the bright lights beyond the door where hundreds of fans jumped and screamed for his idol. How come out of all those people he was chosen? He pulled the long, cold, metal bar in front of him open and headed inside, dying to know what was going to happen next.

His shoes clattered against the white tile of the long wide hallway he had been just moments before. The wooden door he had just run through, where everything had just happened was just beyond that corner, inches away. His heart began to thump once again as he turned the corner.

His eyes slowly picked up from the white tile and instantly set on Ryuichi's back. There he was, this was it, this was the moment he had been waiting for ever since he saw the raven haired man in concert, singing his heart out. Endless mornings waking up day after day from wet dreams and even attacking Shuichi because he resembled the popstar had paid off.

Now his idol was just inches away from him chatting it up with a small group of Japanese high girls. They giggled and laughed as he smiled and made jokes. His heart slowed down gradually as he approached the singer from behind. He reached his hand out for the older man's shoulder but abruptly stopped.

What if he was trying to pick up these girls and Tatsuha was just getting in the way? He could do that seeing as in he was a huge superstar._ Oh no I should just head back; I don't want to ruin his night_.

Tatsuha lifted his hand gently and turned back around to face to corner when he heard a loud shriek. He turned around just in time to see his idol racing towards him in fright and a huge pack of small teenage girls chasing after him.

"RUN TATSUHA!"

Tatsuha had barely enough time to think, he waited for Ryuichi to surpass him before he sprinted with all his might. _He remembered my name_ Tatsuha smiled as the cold, fresh air hit his lungs once again. The screaming pack of girls seemed to follow them for miles, even after they had dodged corners and jumped on buses.

"Wild isn't it?" Ryuichi smiled as his wrapped his arm around Tatsuha's shoulders, pulling him in close as they both caught their breaths.

"Yah, do you have to deal with this every day?" Tatsuha first stiffened at the contact but began to relax into the other mans arm, hoping he would never let go.

"Pretty much, hey Tatsuha I'm sorry you had to see that, usually they don't follow me that much I think they liked you too" Ryuichi smirked as he began to walk down the street, Tatsuha still under his left arm.

"Oh no problem, it was fun, I'm kind of used to that at school"

"I wouldn't doubt that" Ryuichi let his arm go as he reached for the key tucked nicely around his neck, down his chest and into the front of his pants. Tatsuha gulped as he watched the singer's finger trace to the exact location of the key.

"Well here it is, home sweet home, make yourself comfortable"

The black steel gate in front of him was not as wide or tall as he would have thought; it was average, just like any other home he had passed. It opened like any other gate and closed like any other gate, the only difference was it belonged to his idol.

The garden to each side of the entry way was well kept and very stunning to look at. A red rose gathered in small bunches of rocks, surrounded by thick, moist, green grass. They were spread out randomly but fit in with the house's décor. It was very beautiful to look at even it was just was just plain and simple, but maybe the gorgeous thing about it was that it was Ryuichi's.

As they entered the house it was dark and Tatsuha placed his hand firmly on top of Ryuichi's shoulder.

"Scared?" Ryuichi giggled as he flicked on the light switch and the whole house illuminated.

"NO!" Tatsuha snapped his hand back and straightened his jacket. _He couldn't look unmacho in front of his idol_.

"That's okay, I'll protect you, but when it comes to centipedes I can't stand them" he laughed as they placed their shoes in the closet. He then began to lead Tatsuha up the steep set of stairs that gently twirled in to the second floor.

The entrance of the house led into a small circular room coated with tan walls and placed in the center was a small glass table which held all the golden awards Ryuichi had won. To the left was the dark mahogany wooden staircase and to the right was a hallway which led to the kitchen slash living slash dining room.

"Up here are the bedrooms"

The hallway was small and narrow and there were only two bedrooms, one was his and the other was Ryuichi's. This is where his idol slept, where he tossed and turned naked in his sheets, bare skin sliding against his finger tips, moaning and cumming over and over again. He had sex in that bed…but with whom? Women or men…or both?

He gulped as they passed the bright bedroom. The walls were a dark chocolate stain and the bed was fitted nicely with silky orange sheets. Red and yellow pillowed accented the bed along with a dark bamboo inspired dresser and bench.

"This is my bedroom, pretty isn't it?" He held his arm out for the teen to enter the colorful room. Tatsuha set his suitcases down and entered the room, following his idol into the Thai inspired space.

"Wow, did you do this all yourself?" Tatsuha gazed up at the ceiling fan, down to the bed, along the walls and onto the bench where he gently placed himself.

"Yep" Ryuichi placed his hand on his hip, proud of his accomplishment and smiled as the caught eye contact with the younger man sitting in his room.

"If you want you can sleep here" Ryuichi smirked as he sat down next to Tatsuha and gently placed his hand on Tatsuha's thigh. Tatsuha instantly glanced up towards the ceiling. He was in shock, Ryuichi's hand was warm and firm on his tender thigh and he didn't know what to do next.

"I'll take the guest bedroom" Ryuichi smirked as he pushed himself back up on his feet.

"No, no thanks it's your bedroom, you sleep in it" Tatsuha jumped up and stiffened his body slightly, trying to hide what was happening beneath his pants. He quickly headed out the bedroom and grabbed his suitcases and paced down to his room.

Ryuichi followed close behind and grabbed Tatsuha by the shoulders. "No, no, I insist"

Tatsuha dropped his suitcases inside the bare room, inside the walls were white along with the sheets on the bed. It was blinding compared to Ryuichi's canvas.

Tatsuha turned around to face his idol. "Are you sure?" He really didn't want to be a bother, especially to Ryuichi.

"Really I'm sure, you take it" Ryuichi grinned as he pulled the boy into him, hugging him close. "I want my guests to be as comfortable as possible especially when they are as cute as you"

Tatsuha's cheeks flushed a bright red and he glanced down at the floor, holding back a smile when Ryuichi pulled out of the hug. He couldn't believe Ryuichi had actually just called him cute, HIM! He felt as if he were about to faint but he knew he had to give an answer, and quickly.

"Ok, but if you ever want to trade rooms go ahead" Tatsuha smiled as he grabbed his suitcases back up and headed back down the hallway. He was going to be sleeping in Ryuichi's bed, where his firm, warm body had laid that very morning. Where the the singer had woken up with wet dreams and morning wood.

"Enjoy" Ryuichi grinned as he gently kissed the top of Tatsuha's forehead and left the young boy frozen in the door way as he headed back to the room, stripping himself of his shirt as he went. Tatsuha stood there with a growing erection, pulsating beneath the tight fabric that covered his bare legs.

"Good night" His voice went hoarse as he quickly shut the door and headed off to a good night's rest.

* * *

_**I HOPE you all enjoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW, I love reviews! Thats the reason I HAD to update this story first before any other. I am going to be working on the other stories I have but I will try to have an idea in mind for this one, Please feel free to throw out ideas on what you want to see and not see, I'll take it into consideration. THANK YOU **___


End file.
